


Sweet Moments

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mostly Fluff, Short & Sweet, jasam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: 9 achingly sweet moments in the life of Jason and Sam.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" McCall/Jason Morgan
Kudos: 2





	Sweet Moments

**Caught You Staring**   
  
One tiny hand resting on her full, sloping belly, she sits at the table, cross-legged, slowly sipping her morning herbal tea, covertly watching him under her long lashes, hoping against hope that he won’t notice the way she’s tracing his impossibly sexy lips with her eyes as she watches him eating his pancakes…   
  
His gaze suddenly locks on hers, holding her paralyzed, floating forever adrift on a sea of endless blue. She smiles very hesitantly, shyly even, and feels her cheeks heating up, tinging pink. He’s caught her staring.  _Again._   
  
\---   
  
**Hold My Hand**   
  
“It hurts. Oh god, it hurts,” she cries as Dr. Meadows commands that she give another solid push. He instinctively goes to dab at a bead of sweat rolling down her cheek, but she catches his hand instead and squeezes it tightly in hers. The simple act is born of pain and desperation, but yet it humbles him somehow; just like everything that she does... His fingers whisper over her soft knuckles and interlace with hers.  _His breath is stolen clean away._   
  
\----   
**  
I’m Falling Apart  
**   
Lila Morgan, he decides, is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen - second only to her mother. As Sam curls up on the hospital bed after feeding the infant, her eyelids droop. He instinctively moves to her and sits beside her, almost afraid to turn away. “It’s cold in here,” she says quietly and he is about to buzz a nurse for more blankets but stops when she pulls herself up halfway to rest against him, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck in an attempt to get warm. He slides an arm around her waist and she falls asleep while he’s falling apart inside because he finally has to admit to himself what he’s been trying so hard to deny.  _He’s in love with Sam McCall._   
  
\----   
**  
Dance With Me  
**   
They sway slowly together, his hands on her hips; her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders; breaths intermingling; eyes never straying from the other’s. She moves to press her head to his chest, listening to the rhythmic thrumming of his heartbeat against her ear.  _Ah, the perfect music._   
  
\----   
**  
Kiss Me  
**   
She remembers their first kiss - hungry, passionate, all-consuming, swallowing her up like a raging wildfire. These kisses are decidedly softer, sweeter, his lips barely brushing hers -- chaste little things that somehow leave them irrationally breathless.   
  
\----   
**  
Touch Me  
**   
As they lie in bed, he reaches for her hands, marveling over how small and delicate they are; how soft; how they fit just so in his. He lazily traces her heated palm with this calloused fingertips and she responds in kind, moving her tiny pinky over the length of the soft, whitish scar that runs the length of his thumb. “How’d you get that?” She asks in a low whisper. He shrugs; he can’t even remember now.  _He doesn’t even remember living before he loved her._   
  
\----   
**  
Let Me Be There For You  
**   
She’s exhausted in every way a person can be. It’s been one hell of a long week: Lila is colicky, not to mention, teething; Carly and Sonny are constantly over making nuisances of themselves, and the revelation that her mother is Alexis Davis almost dropped her to her knees… As she lies on her stomach in bed, Jason picks up her hairbrush from the nightstand and begins to lightly run the thick bristles through her dark hair. How is it that he always seem to know exactly what she needs -- sometimes even before she does?   
  
\-----   
**  
Our Children  
**   
“Jason, let’s name him after you,” she says as they sit in the nursery together, baby blue paint staining their clothes and fingers. Jason’s hands move to cup her belly and he leans down to feather his lips along the huge slope of her abdomen. He asks if she’s sure but of course she is. She wants a lifetime with Jason -- full of late-night baby name discussions, nursery-painting, and cradling their beloved children in their arms.   
  
\----   
**  
I Love You  
**   
“I love you,” Jason murmurs as she sets a plate before him. It’s just a simple ham sandwich but he appreciates the gesture just the same, especially after a long day at the warehouse. His words substitute a  _“thank you”,_ said almost instinctively. She already knows that he loves her; he’s spent years showing her just that, but it never gets old hearing him say those three words. He loves her.  _And it’s everything._   
  
FINIS.


End file.
